


you'll never get over me

by SiStefan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I regret everything, I'm not fixing anything sorry, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Whump, klaus doesn't deserve this, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiStefan/pseuds/SiStefan
Summary: Klaus learns that Dave was a marine, he fought in Vietnam for 3 years and gone missing in '66.orKlaus after they're back.!!!SPOILERS!!!
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	you'll never get over me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I watched s2 yesterday and couldn't think for a whole day but I needed to write something, so sorry if this is bad. also, english is my third language, I'm sure you'll find mistakes and I'm sorry for that, too.
> 
> the title is from one of a-ha's songs and I have no idea what it has to do with this fic, but anyways I feel it kinda fits.

Five says he will find out what's going on and he will fix it, and Klaus begs him ”no more time travel, please please please”, because Ben is alive in this new universe or whatever it is, and although he doesn't recognize them and definitely wants to kill them and has no taste judging by that ridiculous haircut, he is still alive, Five, don't you get it, you little shit! No one expects Five to agree, but he does and his excuse of no apocalypse in this timeline is pretty much believable, but Klaus knows that Five cares about Ben, too.

They have no idea who they are now, where they live and what they do, and Klaus finds it a little funny how they feel lost and anxious and small, because that's exactly how he felt for the most of his life, so when he announces that he is tired and lies down in the middle of the street, and his siblings stare at him as if he's gone nuts, and Luther asks his signature “are you high?”, he laughs almost hysterically. I wish I was, he thinks, dramatically rolling his eyes, I wish I was.

He has no idea how they find this room (is it a motel? he skipped that part) and how they pay for it (if they do), but he is lying on the floor with his head in Diego's lap and for a few seconds he even can pretend that everything is fine. Then Allison says something about finding Claire, Five suggests that perhaps there is no Claire in this timeline, Luther shouts at him, Allison starts crying and Vanya tries to calm her down. Klaus closes his eyes, when Diego's fingers leave his hair, and reminds himself that the noise around him is from his dearest siblings, not ghosts. 

“Hey, Ben, you think we can duck out?” He asks and the voices are suddenly gone and he can feel someone glaring at him, and when he opens his eyes everyone is staring at him in shock. “What?”

“That's too much even for you, Klaus,” Five shakes his head, and Klaus really doesn't understand what he has done this time until he opens his mouth to ask Ben, because Ben always knows everything, and that's when he gets it.

Oh.

Oh.

He thinks maybe he should apologize, but he doesn't feel guilty, he feels sad and hollow and lonely, and while he is trying to come up with an explanation, everyone is talking again. 

*** 

Diego tells him later that they've decided to go to the library to find out who they are and Klaus honestly doesn't want to join them, but at least they're trying to do something, so he has no choice. Everyone searches for themselves, but Klaus really doesn't give a shit who he is, so he looks for Dave and when he finds him, he wishes he hadn't. He learns that Dave was a marine, he fought in Vietnam for 3 years and gone missing in '66. 

He feels like the ground has dropped out from under him and he falls and falls and falls and can't reach the bottom. He doesn't notice how he stands up and walks away, he can't hear Vanya calling his name, he can't see ghosts around him, he doesn't want to. He goes without realizing where, he goes until his feet hurt and even then he can't stop, he goes until he is numb, he collapses on the ground and cries and howls and scratches his own wrists until someone (he doesn't really care who) hugs him, tells him something and picks him off the ground and carries him somewhere. Klaus closes his eyes and prays he never opens them again.

It's almost disappointing when he opens them and his siblings are gathered around him in their room; and surprising that none of them says anything. 

“Awkward!” he chuckles, and even Luther doesn't ask if he's high again. Well, that's an improvement, big boy.

“How are you?” that's Vanya, sweet little Vanya who doesn't deserve any of this shit.

“Peachy!” he answers and is about to get up, but someone is still holding him tight. He wants to say something funny and vulgar, but he only sighs. “Diego...”

“You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.” Diego's voice is softer than ever and Klaus nearly laughs except he cries. “Hey, we are here this time, okay?”

“This time?” Luther sounds confused. 

“He... He died even in this timeline,” Klaus whispers.

“He?” Luther still doesn't understand anything. 

“Dave.” Klaus hides hes face in Diego's shirt and thinks maybe he can die from the lack of the air.

“Who is Dave?” Luther asks, but nobody answers.

“I told him everything, I begged him not to go, but his fucking uncle and his fucking patriotism, and he became a fucking marine, can you believe! Maybe if I didn't, he would have more time, he wouldn't...”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Vanya's voice is gentle and calming and somehow motherly. “That's not your fault, Klaus, okay? You did everything you could, you did more than enough.”

“Doesn't feel so.”

“There are some things that are meant to be, Klaus, and no one can change them.” Five probably thinks he sounds reassuring. He doesn't. 

“We saved the fucking world, and I couldn't save one person who I needed in that world the most.”

No one says anything this time. Klaus knows they want to help and they doesn't know how; he doesn't blame them. He closes his eyes and hugs Diego tighter. Ben would know what to say, he thinks. But Ben is gone, so is Dave, and he is still alive. Yeah, he thinks, that little nasty girl really doesn't like him.


End file.
